The Lone Crusader
by Virizion-Victory
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crusaders had disbanded years ago. However, one member feels lost in the world as the only mare in Ponyville with a blank flank. Join Applebloom as she goes solo on her last crusade to see if she really does have a destiny...
1. Blank Flank

Sweet Apple Aches was as busy as usual. From outside the farm you could hear the sounds of hard working ponies getting on. Applejack and Big Macintosh were bucking apple trees as usual. Winona the dog was indoors in her dog bed, watching over her adorable border collie puppies as they slept beside her. Granny Smith, who was advanced in her age and wasn't as energetic or hyper as she used to be, was resting in her favourite arm chair.

In the barn, Applebloom was fixing up the family's beloved apple cart. The Apples had used the cart for generations, mainly because it had so much history which the family liked to keep alive. Being an old cart, it often got broken or worn down, and it was Apple Bloom who had the job of making sure it stayed in good condition.

Apple Bloom had a natural talent for carpentry and decoration. Ever since the Cutie Mark Crusaders had disbanded years ago, Apple Bloom had stayed on the farm to practice and perfect her talent. Both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo had gotten their cutiemarks; Sweetie earning hers through singing while Scootaloo had become the best of the best with her scooter riding. She was famous for her skills with the scooter and even did live performances throughout Equestria. Sweetie Belle also had fame, now and again going away to do performances, but she preferred to stay in Ponyville. This was mostly because she had started a family with her husband, Button Mash. It was also partly because she didn't want to leave her friends, being the sweet friendly mare she was.

Applebloom, however, still didn't have hers. This was surprising considering she had such a talent in stuff like carpentry. The CMC had disbanded because only one member still had yet to find her cutiemark, and also because they all had matured and had lives to lead. Applebloom's blank flank embarrassed her, which was also the reason why she preferred to stay on the farm. Applebloom often got frustrated because of this. Her family tried to comfort her about it, telling her that it runs in the family to be late bloomers, but Applebloom knew that she alone was the only Apple to grow up and still have no cutiemark.

Diamond Tiara and her best friend Silver Spoon had for years teased the Cutie Mark Crusaders about being blank flanks. However, as the duo grew older they became more mature and stopped being bullies. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo had all eventually befriended them as the duo became nice and friendly mares. In fact, once Diamond Tiara had discovered that after all those years Apple Bloom still had no cutiemark, she even comforted her and told her no to lose hope.

However, despite Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's sourness fading away, Applebloom feared that somepony out there would not be so kind towards her and complete and utter humiliation would strike after exposure. So Applebloom kept her blank flank secret, confining the truth to only her most closest and trusted friends, as well as close family. Applebloom was determined to keep her lack of a cutiemark secret.


	2. Applejack's Advice

"Woo-wee! Yer sure did outdone yourself this time, Applebloom!" Applejack praised, staring at Applebloom's work. The cart had been painted and polished so it shined like a new penny.

"Euyup!" Big Mac agreed, seeing his reflection on the surface of the wood. One of the wheels of the cart had fallen off, so Applebloom had replaced it, as well as the other wheel just to be safe. And being an amazing carpenter, Applebloom even carved some pretty apple patterns into the formerly plain cart. Applebloom's siblings were genuinely impressed with her work, despite it being nothing new.

Applebloom would have checked her flank for any sign of a well-earned cutiemark, but she had long ago given up on the subject. When Applebloom had crafted her first ever masterpiece she had expected her long-awaited cutiemark to appear. Time after time she had hopefully checked just in case, but after a year or so she gave up. Despite her talent, her destiny seemed to think otherwise. Sometimes Applebloom thought her destiny was in fact to be a blank flank until the day she died. This made her even more miserable.

"Thanks y'all," Applebloom replied half-heartedly. Applejack looked at Big Mac. They needn't ask what the problem was, for they knew well what Applebloom was going through. Big Mac only shook his head and left, carrying his bundle of apples as he went. Applejack took was glance at her sister, before leaving as well. Once her siblings were gone, Applebloom put away her tools and the apple cart.

* * *

Later on after the Apples had finished eating their dinner, Applebloom decided to help her big sister around the farm while Big Macintosh went into town. Applebloom wasn't as strong or as skilful at bucking apples as her big brother and sister, but that never discouraged her. She loved Applejack and Big Mac so much, and enjoyed helping them.

"So, Applebloom, have ya seen Sweetie Belle or Scootaloo lately?" Applejack asked, trying to start conversation. Applebloom bucked the nearest tree,

"Not really. It can be hard to see my friends when they are busy with families and businesses, especially since Ah never leave Sweet Apple Aches." she admitted.

"You know, it don't take much effort to just up em and visit," Applejack reminded her, picking up a couple of apples that had missed her buckets.

"Ah know," Applebloom sighed, "But Ah can't risk the humiliation of..." she looked over at her bare flank. Applejack dropped the apples into her bucket,

"But Applebloom, they're yer best friends. Yer can't just expect them to do all the hard work; yer gotta approach them too," Applejack pointed out, putting a hoof on her little sister's shoulder. Applebloom glanced at Applejack for a second, before hanging her head down in shame. She knew her sister was right, but she couldn't bring herself to leave her comfort zone. She was too scared.


End file.
